1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slat wall system, and, more particularly, to a metal slat wall system having a simplified installation and assembly, to, in turn, facilitate installation and assembly by consumers.
2. Background Art
Slat walls have been known in the art for many years. Typically, conventional slat walls comprise a plurality of slats and a frame member. The frame member is attached to a wall or outside surface. Subsequently, the slats are attached to the frame member to complete the slat wall. Once complete, users can selectively attach shelving units and other storage and display accessories to the slat wall. Slat walls provide an aesthetically pleasing storage assembly, and, in addition, permit a user to quickly reconfigure and re-deploy the shelving units and other storage and display items which are attached to the slat wall.
While such slat walls have become quite popular for the above-identified reasons, a plurality of problems and/or drawbacks exist in association with their use. For example, among other drawbacks, the frame member is often difficult to properly install. In many instances, the frame member includes a plurality of components which must be individually aligned and installed in a particular orientation relative to the wall or outside surface and relative to the other components. Moreover, in many prior art designs, slats are difficult to assemble relative to the frame and relative to other slats. As such, great skill is required to properly install such a slat wall. Often, such slat walls are installed by professional slat installation personnel.
As a result, it is an object of the present invention to, in turn, overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.